Vidrata
Alexander Nikolov, better known online as Vidrata, previously WitherLordBG, is a Bulgarian rapper and former Gaming and Commentary YouTuber. He is best known for his collaborations with ItsZerop, HaidarGaming and other big Bulgarian YouTubers. History He created Vidrata on July 7, 2016. He had another channel called WitherLordBG which he deleted on June 8, 2016 with surpassed 1200+ subscribers. On this channel he tried doing Satire content, but he quickly stopped after not taking an interest in continuing. He started doing Commentary videos and continued making Gaming videos. As of the beginning of 2017 he started streaming more often, mainly on the game "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Multiplayer". Also, his content changed to Animated Commentary, noting American YouTuber Theodd1sout comic as an inspiration. Since the start of the channel he used a character for his pictures and skin in Minecraft. Two examples are rapper Tupac Shakur and Cosmo from the animated show The Fairly OddParents. Content Satire (2016) He uploaded his only Satire video on July 20, 2016 called "УНИКАЛНА КОНСПИРАЦИЯ ВЪРХУ ЯДКИТЕ НА КЕРПИ!!!! (ИЗВЪНЗЕМНА СПЕРМА)" in which he talked about a girl, ranting about nuts by Bulgarian company "Kerpi EOOD". The video did well for his channel, surpassing over 1000+ views, but he didn't like the idea of Satire content and thought that "Satire wasn't for him" so he quit. Gaming (2016) He is best known for doing videos on the video game called Minecraft, but he has done videos on other games, such as Can't Drive This. As of the beginning of 2017 he has started streaming more often on the game "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Multiplayer". Commentary (2016) He sometimes rants about random stuff. As of the beginning of 2017 he is using an Animated style Commentary. Reviews (2017) He uploaded his first review, "Ревю: Wacom Intuos Draw (БЪЛГАРСКИ)" on January 5th, 2017. Vidrata Ent. Vidrata owns a company named Vidrata Ent.. Though the purpose of the company wasn't specified, on a stream he said that it's a music label, which was later confirmed when his song Back To Back was released and distributed by the label. Project: Earth SMP Along with YouTube friends BozhiPlaysBG, lion2442 and boshkoBG he formed the Minecraft Survival Multiplayer Private server named Project: Earth SMP on which he has been working a few months. Since June of 2017, the series has been discontinued. Vidrata's Podcast Vidrata's Podcast is a podcast started by Vidrata on November 8, 2017, usually hosted every Wednesday and Saturday. Since the start of the podcast there have been 10 guests: *''HaidarGaming'' *''PatNgames'' *''DareX'' *''Rumbata Bg Gaming'' *''FrozEe'' *''BozhiPlaysBG'' *''Nikolof'' *''AivanaBG'' *''AleksandurIsWalking'' *''NeonAssasin'' Affiliations *''ItsZerop (Satire)'' (2016) *''KniFPoW (formerly KniFPoW Veidar) (Gaming)'' (2016) *''HaidarGaming (Gaming)'' (2016) *''BozhiPlaysBG (Gaming)'' (2016) *''Yaz 7/11 (News)'' (2016) Personal Life Alexander Nikolov is born on May 31, 2002 in Pavlikeni, Bulgaria, making him Gemini. He isn't religious and appears homophobic, but says he isn't. He likes American Hip-Hop. He has mentioned having a bigger brother and sister on a few streams. Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Commentary YouTubers